darkvisionsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
﻿ SCENE ONE (KAITLYN IS LOOKING IN THE MIRROR, SHE IS BRUSHING HER HAIR). KAITLYN (NARRATION): There are eleven rules to being human...one of those rules are you will receive a body. The second is you will learn lessons. The third is there are no mistakes only lessons. The fourth is lessons are repeated until it is learned. The fifth being that learning lessons does not end. The sixth is ''There'' is no better than 'Here'. The seventh is others are merely mirrors of yourself. The eighth states that what you do with your life is up to you. The nineth just tells you that the answer is inside of you. The tenth is you will forget all of these. But the eleventh ensures us we can remember it whenever we want. (KAITLYN LEAVES THE ROOM) KAITLYN (NARRATION): So why am I not abiding by these rules...it's simple really, I'm not human. (KAITLYN IMMEDIATELY GOES INTO ANOTHER VISION ONE OF A BOY, HER NEIGHBOR PETER BLACK, HE'S GETTING HIT BY A CAR, HE'S DEAD). KAITLYN (NARRATION): Great...just what I needed another vision...when is this one going to happen, today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year?...I'm afraid of this power, I'm afraid of myself. But why? Why was I given extroadinary power...I mean all my life I've heard them say, 'God put us on this earth for a reason'...well what's my reason? (KAITLYN GOES OUTSIDE). SCENE TWO (KAITLYN IS LEAVING THE BUILDING WHEN SHE HEARS A CAR SCREEH DOWN THE ROAD). (PETER BLACK RUNS OUT OF THE APARTMENT BUILDING AND HIS SISTER OLIVIA BLACK IS BEHIND HIM). OLIVIA: Peter...(NOTICES THAT KAITLYN IS ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE ROAD)...Hey Kaitlyn could you get Peter? KAITLYN: Sure (KAITLYN STOPS, SHE HAS JUST REALIZED THIS IS THE SET UP OF HER VISION. PETER TRIPS AND SPRAINS HIS ANKLE). OLIVIA: Kaitlyn! (OLIVIA SPOTS THE CAR THAT IS SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL)...No Peter! KAITLYN: Oh my God Peter! (IT IS TOO LATE BECAUSE PETER HAS JUST BEEN HIT BY THE CAR. OLIVIA IS CRYING AND KAITLYN IS SULKING, KNOWING SHE COULD'VE PREVENTED THIS). SCENE THREE MR. & MRS. FAIRCHILD ARE TALKING WITH MARY & STEVEN BLACK. THEY ARE IN THE BLACK'S LIVING ROOM. MR. FAIRCHILD: We're so sorry for your loss. STEVEN: Thank you all for coming over... MRS. FAIRCHILD: Steven it's alright to cry, you just lost your son. (OLIVIA COMES DOWNSTAIRS). MARY: Sweety where are you going? OLIVIA: School...I have to be around my friends right now. MARY: You don't have to go to school Olivia. OLIVIA: Actually mom, I think I want to (OLIVIA LEAVES). MRS. FAIRCHILD: I don't know what I'd do if I lost Kaitlyn. STEVEN: Speaking of Kaitlyn, where is she? MR. FAIRCHILD: She went to school...she said something about it being her fault, she said that you would've blamed her. STEVEN: What? MARY: We wouldn't do that...it wasn't her fault. MRS. FAIRCHILD: I know and that's what we told her, but she insisted that it was. SCENE FOUR (KAITLYN IS IN SCHOOL WHEN OLIVIA, PIPER, AND NIAOMI SURROUND HER). OLIVIA: Well if it isn't Ms. Fairchild...funny your last name is fair child. KAITLYN: I take full blame OIivia OLIVIA: You know what you're right you will take full blame you bitch. KAITLYN: Excuse me? PIPER: You heard her. KAITLYN: Oh really Piper...it's funny how you have Olivia's back but when you, me, and Niaomi were friends you would run off when the going got tough. (PIPER LOOKS BEAT) NIAOMI: That's besides the point...you sat there and watched Peter get hit by a car...you wanted him to die, because you can't have the popularity Olivia has. KAITLYN: This isn't a freaking popularity contest. OLIVIA: You got that right...because in about a few minutes your face is going to be jacked up KAITLYN: Olivia I don't want to fight you. (PRINCIPAL PARKER SIMMONS ENTERS THE SCENE) PRINCIPAL: Exactly no one's going to be fighting. (KAITLYN STARTS TO TEAR UP AND RUNS OUTSIDE) SCENE FIVE (KAITLYN IS CRYING AND GOES INTO ANOTHER VISION. ONE ABOUT A PLACE, WHERE PEOPLE LIKE HER ARE ACCEPTED. THE ZETES INSTITUTE). KAITLYN: Oh my God. (RUNS OFF SCHOOL GROUNDS. SCENE SIX (KAITLYN IS AT HOME. SHE IS PACKING HER BAGS. KAITLYN PLANS ON RUNNING AWAY. SHE HAS WRITTEN A LETTER FOR HER PARENTS). THE LETTER FROM KAITLYN: ''I am leaving home today. I keep repeating that statement over and over in my mind, trying to understand what that means. I've had my lifetime to prepare for this, sometimes wanting it to come quickly and sometimes hoping this day would never come. Mother, Father, I love you both equally and the same. Yes, mom we may fight but I still wish you the best of luck after finding this letter, and father you could've been a little strict and supportive, not like you aren't already, but just a tad more. I know where I'm going, but the both of you won't...calling my cell phone won't do the trick, I will call you all to make sure that you're okay once a month...I'm getting help now, please don't look for me. I don't want to be found.'' Best of Luck, Kaitlyn Fairchild. (KAITLYN QUICKLY LEAVES THE ROOM). SCENE SEVEN (KAITLYN IS IN FRONT OF A BUILDING. THE ZETES INSTITUTE. SHE ENTERS). KAITLYN: Hello? LEWIS: Hey... KAITLYN: Um...hi...I'm new here. LEWIS: Oh I know...I'm Lewis Chao. KAITLYN: Kaitlyn Fairchild, but you can call me Kait. LEWIS: You can call me Lewis. KAITLYN: Funny...so is this where we come if we have "abilities" LEWIS: Yep...this place is ran by Mr. Zetes himself. KAITLYN: So do have premonitions like me? LEWIS: What? Nah...I have psychokinesis. KAITLYN: What's that? (LEWIS LOOKS AT HER NECKLACE) LEWIS: Do you like the shape of that necklace? KAITLYN: I wish it was more of a diamon shape, why? (LEWIS TOUCHES THE NECKLACE AND IT BENDS INTO THE FORM OF DIAMOND). KAITLYN: Woah. LEWIS: Yep that's what I can do, I can also move small objects. (ANASTACIA ENTERS THE SCENE) ANASTACIA: Lewis I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear about your crazy abilities. (KAITLYN TURNS TO FACE ANASTACIA). ANASTACIA: Hi...Anastacia, but I like to go by Anna. KAITLYN: Nice to meet you Anna. LEWIS: By the way Anna...she loved my abilities. ANNA: Whatever...so you must be new here? KAITLYN: Yep. ANNA: Well you have to head straight through that door and make a left...to talk to Mr. Zetes. KAITLYN: Do you mind... (ANNA WHISTLES AND A BIRD FLIES OVER TO HER) ANNA: Monte will take you there. KAITLYN: Wait, what? ANNA: It's my ability I can talk to and control animals...trust me Monte's one of the good birds. (KAITLYN SMILES AND FOLLOWS MONTE AS HE FLIES). SCENE EIGHT (LYDIA IS TALKING WITH EMMANUEL). LYDIA: But dad! EMMANUEL: But nothing I said no, now go Lydia! LYDIA: Fine. (LYDIA BUMPS INTO KAITLYN). LYDIA: Watch it new girl. KAITLYN: Nice to meet you too. (KAITLYN WALKS INTO THE OFFICE AND SPOTS EMMANUEL). EMMANUEL: Kaitlyn Fairchild? KAITLYN: Um...yeah, how did you know that? EMMANUEL: We've been trying to contact you for years now. KAITLYN: What do you mean years. EMMANUEL: Nothing for you to worry about at this moment...I'm so glad that you're here. KAITLYN: Thanks...I'm glad I'm here to. EMMANUEL: Oh and don't worry about not fitting in because here everyone has abilities, including myself. KAITLYN: Thanks. EMMANUEL: Oh Rob...! ROB: Yeah Mr. Zetes. EMMANUEL: Could you show Ms. Fairchild here around? ROB: No problem sir. SCENE NINE (ROB AND KAITLYN ARE WALKING) ROB: So where are you from? KAITLYN: Ohio...it's pretty hectic out there. ROB: Oh. (ROB BUMPS INTO GABRIEL) GABRIEL: Damn! Watch it Kessler. ROB: No actually I think that one was on you Gabriel. GABRIEL: Really ROB: Yeah (GABRIEL STABS ROB WITH HIS FORK AND WALKS AWAY) KAITLYN: Oh my God! ROB: It's okay (PULLS FORK OUT AND HEALS THE WOUND)...that's my ability. KAITLYN: Oh...who was that? ROB: Gabriel Wolfe...the institutes lone wolf. SCENE TEN (KAITLYN IS WALKING TO HER ROOM AND SHE IS BEING FOLLOWED). KAITLYN: Hello? MARISOL: Kaitlyn Fairchild? KAITLYN: Yeah...? MARISOL: My name is Marisol Diaz, you need to leave you are in grave danger! KAITLYN: What? MARISOL: You need to learn! (KAITLYN RUNS INTO THE ROOM AND LOCKS THE DOOR) (MARISOL LOOKS AROUND AND TRIES TO LEAVE, BUT SOMETHING GRABS HER) JOYCE: Marisol...I thought you were trustworthy MARISOL: You need to tell these children the truth Joyce. JOYCE: Not right now, not until I get what I want (JOYCE SNAPS MARISOL'S NECK). ﻿ Category:Episodes